Perdida entre tus recuerdos
by Wyland1696
Summary: Esa noche en que sentí perderte, al saber que despertaste me sentí la mujer más feliz del mundo, pero entonces tú ya no sabías quien era yo y yo no conocía la persona en que te convertiste. Ahora me siento la persona más desdichada del mundo al saber que nuestro amor fue enterrado bajo cientos de sentimientos olvidados. Secuela de "Escondamonos tras las sombras"
1. Él desperto

Bella Pov

Mi vida era perfecta al lado de él, habíamos derribado cada obstáculo juntos, pero ahora después de haberlo enfrentado todo me sentía cada día más débil, ahora nos enfrentábamos al destino más cruel, a algo con lo que yo no podía luchar, el miedo me dominaba, y no tenía su brazo reconfortante para poder llorar, tenía que ser fuerte por los dos y por nuestra hija, y solo podía callar todos mis sentimientos en una caja al fondo de mi corazón, ¿Qué pasaría si él no volvía a mí? La respuesta era clara para mí, si él se iba mi corazón se iría con él, sabía que pensar en un futuro me lastimaba pero ahora no podía hacer nada más, mi dulce hija cada día estaba más ansiosa, diario me preguntaba por su padre y yo no tenía una respuesta, no podía decirle que estaba postrado en una cama de hospital luchando entre la vida y la muerte, no podía decirle que tal vez él ya no volvería, así que evadía sus preguntas diciendo que estaba trabajando pero eso era ya hacía tres meses, ella era pequeña pero no tonta, presentía que algo iba mal, su papá nunca se había ausentado tanto tiempo, pronto debía decirle la verdad, porque si su padre un día simplemente se iba, yo iba a estar rota y no iba a poder explicarle las cosas, y a pesar de que yo querría seguirlo, no podía tenía que quedarme a vivir una vida sin él, pero con su recuerdo en cada parte de ella, tenía que ser fuerte por mi familia, tenía que dejar de llorar de una vez, ya no había forma de volver el tiempo, solo esperaba que algún día abriera sus ojos de nuevo y me abrazara con todo ese amor que me tenía, y yo lo besaría y le diría lo mucho que lo extrañaba y lo mucho que lo necesitaba, que lo amaba y nunca más lo dejaría dejarme así de nuevo. Pero eso solo era un sueño él no habría sus ojos, él no me decía "Te amo", él no estaba conmigo.

Cada día de los últimos tres meses venía al hospital después de llevar a Nessie al preescolar, había entrado en otoño, y me pasaba toda la mañana a su lado tomando su mano y rogándole que volviera a mi lado, luego a las 3 de la tarde Esme llegaba a suplirme y yo iba a casa a cuidar a nuestra hija, no quería dejarla sola, ya suficiente era con no tener a su padre. Todos los días la misma rutina, Esme estaba por llegar para que yo pudiera pasar por Nessie a la casa de Ross que pasaba por ella a las dos, a veces me quedaba un rato hablando con Ross pero siempre terminaba llorando. Esme llego y me hizo una seña por la puerta, era mi salida.

-Edward, por favor, por favor vuelve a mí. Por favor yo y nuestra familia te necesitamos-nada, solo un silencio latente en la habitación, una lágrima se deslizo por mi mejilla y un sollozo salió de mi garganta-Te amo.

Salí de la habitación mirando el suelo, queriendo borrar las lágrimas, pero ya todos estaban acostumbrados a verme así, pero que esperaban de mí, él era mi vida entera, y ahora estaba en una fina línea entre la vida y la muerte, me sentía impotente, no podía hacer nada, había estudiado todos los malditos libros, había investigado cada maldito síndrome o enfermedad y no encontraba nada, aun seguía en la escuela, me graduaría dentro 3 meses, aunque ahora había pedido un permiso para poder integrarme al grupo que solo estaba ahí los fines de semana, los profesores fueron muy amables conmigo, me ayudaron por mi situación, y ahora en ese horario, la graduación también se adelantaba, esperaba que para ese momento él ya estuviera conmigo.

Me despedí de Esme y fui a recoger a nuestra hija, pase por ella y mientras íbamos rumbo a la casa me platico su día con su dulce vos de campanita, hasta que se quedo dormida, llegamos a casa, la baje del carro y la lleve a su cuarto, antes de que Edward cayera en coma por culpa de un maldito borracho imprudente, habíamos cambiado su cunita por una hermosa cama de princesas y pintado su cuarto de color rosa, en una pared al lado de la ventana, estaban pintadas las manitas de mi nena con tono morado y a los lado las mías y las de Edward, fue una tarde tan perfecta, habíamos pasado un gran momento en familia, y habíamos terminado llenos de pintura, fue un gran día y era una de los más hermosos recuerdos que tenía de nosotros.

Salí de la habitación de nuestra princesa y fui a darme una ducha, Ross se encargaba de darle de comer a Nessie, así que no tenía ese problema, me puse algo más cómodo y me recosté en el sofá de la sala, estaba fatigada y cada día me sentía peor, mantenía una sonrisa para mi hija pero cuando ella no estaba me sentía rota y todo el peso de la realidad caía sobre mí.

Me dio hambre y decidí prepararme un sándwich, y me serví un jugo de naranja, no tenía ganas de preparar algo más elaborado, me senté en el sofá de nuevo y prendí la televisión, eso me distraía y evitaba que pensara en lo demás, vi un programa de comida y una película de comedia que no me saco ni una sonrisa, apague el televisor y lleve todo a la cocina, lo lavaría más tarde, subí a mi recamara pero antes pase por la de mi princesa, la encontré despierta, estaba parada al lado de la ventana justo frente a nuestras huellas, levantando su manita la coloco sobre la de su padre, sentí mi corazón estrujarse, reprimí un sollozo, mi nena lo extrañaba tanto como yo, me acerque a ella y me puse a su lado, tenía su carita triste y solo miraba la pared, no se giro a verme para decirme.

-Mami ¿Cuáno va a vove mi papi?-dijo con un tono nostálgico, tome su manita y la hice girar hacia mí, me miraba con sus ojitos empañados, le di un beso en su manita y la levante conmigo, la lleve hasta mi recamara, la recosté en la cama y me acosté a su lado, nos mirábamos a los ojos, chocolate contra chocolate.

-Mi bebé, ¿extrañas mucho a papi verdad?-le dije colocando su manita en mi mejilla, ella me recordaba que debía ser fuerte.

-Sí-dijo con tristeza.

-Princesa, tú papi volverá pronto, él te ama mucho y también te extraña.

-¿Me estaña?

-Sí nena, te extraña mucho y pronto estará con nosotras de nuevo.

-Yo lo voy a espelal y cuando menga le dale mucho besos y abasos.

-Y él también te besara y te abrazara mucho, mucho.

-Mami, tú también lo extrañas.

-Sí nena, diario.

Así nos quedamos mirándonos, la abrace pegándola a mi cuerpo y nos dormimos abrazadas.

A la mañana siguiente la rutina siguió igual, llevar a Nessie a la escuela y de ahí a ver a Edward, me quede durante toda la mañana con él como siempre, me tome un café y nada más, todo me daba un asco terrible, nada me caía bien últimamente, el estrés y la fatiga me tenían en un estado muy malo, fui al consulta y me mandaron hacer análisis, en unos días me los entregarían, aunque yo estaba segura de lo que tenía.

Justo antes de que nos pasara esta desgracia, el día de nuestro tercer aniversario, le iba a contar que me acababa de enterar que estaba esperando a nuestro segundo hijo, recuerdo mi felicidad cuando me entere, pero luego después de enterarme de lo sucedido caí en una horrible depresión, no quería comer, no quería salir, no quería nada, solo quería que Ed volviera a mi lado y me dijera que era una cruel broma. Dos semanas en un estado de shock, hasta que me vinieron unos dolores horribles sentí miedo y salí rumbo al hospital, también comencé a desangrarme, tenía miedo por nuestro bebé, era mi maldita culpa si algo le pasaba. Al llegar al hospital me dijeron que había tenido un aborto, me aseguraban que no era mi culpa, que era porque el anticonceptivo aun quedaba en mi cuerpo causando que este no estuviera preparado para concebir, pero yo no podía evitar culparme, tal vez si yo hubiera sido fuerte y me hubiera cuidado ahora tendría a ese pequeño creciendo dentro de mí, el médico que me atendió aquella noche me dijo que podía tener los síntomas de inicios de un embarazo pero era normal, así que por eso era la fatiga y los antojos.

La mañana pasó rápido, siempre llegaba con una vaga esperanza de verlo despertar pero cuando me iba y no pasaba sentía que una parte de mí moría cada día, me despedí de Ed cuando Esme llego y repetí la rutina, eran alrededor de las 5 de la tarde cuando recibí una llama de Esme estaba muy alterada, me dio miedo, ella nunca llamaba, me pidió ir corriendo al hospital, pase a dejar a Nessie con Ross, no quería que mi hija estuviera en un lugar así.

Al llegar al hospital Esme me recibió en la sala de espera, por su rostro pasaban miles de emociones.

-Esme ¿Qué paso?

-Él dios Bella él despertó.

Sentí que mi mundo se detuvo y mi corazón muerto volvía a la vida con aquellas palabras él por fin había vuelto, me abrazo pero yo solo pude quedarme ahí parada.

-Él despertó-repetí, mi mente sencillamente no lo creía, pero era verdad, él había regresado a mi lado, él no nos abandonaría-Esme ¿podemos verlo?

-Bella hay algo más que debes saber-dijo con un tono preocupado.

-¿Qué pasa?-tenía pánico, nos habían dicho anteriormente que podía haber secuelas cuando despertara pero cuales eran.

-Él….

-¿Él qué?-dije desesperada.

-Él no nos recuerda.


	2. Simplemente ya no puedo

Bella Pov

Eso me pego en el corazón, había despertado debía ser feliz, pero como serlo sí aunque estaba aquí, no estaba conmigo, él no sabía de mi existencia, no sabía de nuestro matrimonio, no sabía que nos amábamos, no sabía de nuestra hija, él no tenía un recuerdo nuestro, como tomar eso, como tomar la idea de que el hombre de tu vida, el ser con quien quieres pasar el resto de tus días, no te recuerda, para él no eres nadie, para él no existes, ¿Cómo tomar eso?

El doctor salió y dijo que Edward estaba bien, o lo mejor que podía estarlo después de lo que paso, harían análisis para saber qué era lo que causaba la pérdida de memoria, era común en estos casos pero podía ser por varios factores. Nos dijo que por ahora lo mejor era no darle información, él debía recordar por sí solo, y si nosotros le decíamos algo, él se alteraría al no recordarlo y no era lo mejor para su situación.

Esme paso a verlo y yo me quede en la sala, que le podía decir para que no se alterara, cuando Esme salió, parecía triste, y la comprendía su hijo no la conocía que dolor más grande para una madre podía haber lo único peor que eso era perderlo, decidí no entrar, tenía miedo, no quería entrar ahí y al no reconocerme me desboronara y me tirara a llorar en la habitación, aun no podía enfrentarme aquello.

Al regresar a casa, Nessie cayó dormida de inmediato y yo solo podía dar vueltas en la cama ¿Ahora qué pasaría con nosotros?

Pasaban los días y lo único que podía saber de Edward era lo que Esme o Carlisle me contaban, yo aun no me atrevía a entrar ahí y ver que el amor de mi vida no sabe nada de mí, ni de nuestra hija. El doctor que lo atendía nos dijo que esto podía ser temporal, pero nada era seguro ahora, nos advirtió que no podíamos soltarle todo de un momento a otro, eso podría causarle muchos problemas al verse alterado por no poder recordar o por recordar todo de golpe, era un caso complicado simplemente no sabíamos que hacer, yo quería verlo pero como hacerlo sin decirle quien soy y que parte de su vida represento.

Estaba a punto de quedarme dormida, últimamente me sentía demasiado cansada, no podía estar tranquila, durante mis sueños veía un dulce niño de ojos verde esmeralda y cabellos cobrizos, era suavemente mecido por Edward que lo miraba con amor, como cuando trataba de dormir a Nessie, pero siempre despertaba alterada, me deprimía aquella imagen, mi bebé se había ido y su padre no nos recordaba, era algo irrealista en este momento.

A la mañana siguiente fui a recoger mis análisis, y los lleve a mi doctor, había evitado ir al hospital pues no me creía capaz de estar ahí sin tener la necesidad de ver a Edward, solo quería ver por un minuto sus ojos, besar por última vez sus labios, escuchar de nuevo que me ama, pero no quería causarle ningún daño, no quería atormentarlo con mi recuerdo.

-Bien Señora Cullen, todo está perfecto…oh-dice asombrado de pronto, me mira y de nuevo a los análisis.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Hay algo malo?-le digo preocupada.

-No, es solo que… bueno cuando vino aquí me hablo de un aborto que había tenido hacía poco tiempo.

-Sí, perdí a mi bebé por estrés que me causo el accidente de mi esposo.

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que…o hubo un error en el laboratorio o uno en tu ginecólogo.

-¿Por qué lo dice? Explíqueme por favor.

-Bueno aquí dice que usted está embarazada.

-No eso no puede ser, yo tuve un sangrado y en el hospital me dijeron que había tenido un aborto espontaneo.-dije alterada y confusa, no podía jugar con mi cabeza así,

-Tranquilícese Señora Cullen, haremos un ultrasonido para cerciorarnos de cuál es su estado. Cuando perdió a su bebé le realizaron análisis o algún examen.

-No, fue durante la madrugada y había mucha movilización por un accidente así que me atendió un interno y me dijo que había sido un aborto.

-Ok, entonces no está segura de que lo fuera.

-Yo, no ahora ya no.-dije meditando todo lo que ocurrió aquella noche, en realidad yo estaba muy alterada para poner atención a lo pasaba, luego me deprimí nada más me importo por unos días, hasta que me di cuenta de que mi hija me necesitaba, entonces agarre fuerzas de donde pude y seguí adelante por ella.

-Bien, entonces que te parece si pasas y te colocas una de las batas para poder hacerte un ultrasonido y estar seguros de que pasa.

-Está bien.-mientras me colocaba la bata solo podía temblar de miedo, si el bebé seguía ahí sería feliz porque es una parte de mi Edward y mía y es nuestro hijo lo amaría sobre todas las cosas, pero que pasaría ahora, es decir, Edward no sabe de nosotros y yo no podía hacer nada al respecto, tenía miedo, por primera vez desde que tenía a Edward a mi lado, me moría enserio de miedo, no tenía sus brazos para reconfortarme, no tenía sus palabras para poder estar tranquila.

Salí y me recosté en la camilla, me colocaron un gel en el estomago, coloco el aparato para poder ver si había o no bebé.

-Señora Cullen, ve esta cosita de aquí-dijo marcando una manchita que parecía un maní, yo asentí imposible de hablar, la última vez que estuve en esta situación Edward tomaba mi mano y me brindaba su apoyo.-Bueno pues al parecer este pequeñito es un guerrero porque sigue aquí, es un chico fuerte.

-Eso quiere decir que….

-Sí usted sigue embarazada.

-Oh dios mío.-un sollozo salió de mi garganta, era feliz mi bebé seguí aquí, pero estaba destrozada ante el hecho de que su padre no estaba aquí a mí lado viendo la primera imagen de él.

-Felicidades.

-Gracias.

A penas salí del consultorio fui rumbo a la casa de Esme y Carlisle, ahí estaba mi madre y Esme, me vieron y ambas llegaron hasta a mí.

-Bella cariño que tienes-no me había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que llegue ahí. Me derrumbe en los brazos de mi madre, todo esto me rebasaba, era demasiado para mí, Edward no tenía idea de nosotros, mi bebé venía en camino y mi hija cada día estaba más alterada porque su padre no volvía a casa.

-Tranquila hija, todo estará bien.

-No no lo está, Edward no sabe que existo, mi hija está desesperada por ver a su padre y ahora me entero que estoy embarazada y no puedo simplemente ya no puedo-me desmoronaba con cada palabra, tenía que soltarlo.


	3. Te haré recordar

**Bella Pov**

-Oh nena, eso es algo hermoso. Ese bebé y Nessie tienen que ser tu fuerza ahora mi niña.

-Bella sabes que nos tienes a mí y a toda la familia para ayudarte, no estás sola.

-Solo quiero, necesito verlo.

-Bueno yo tenía una idea para que puedas estar con él, sin tener que contarle todo.

-Haré lo que sea.

-Bueno Ed será dado de alta mañana y aun no puede hacer todo él solo, tiene ciertas dificultades, y bueno tu sabes cómo cuidar de él, así que podrías hacerte pasar por su enfermera particular.

-Oh.

-Sé que no es a lo que te refieres pero…

-Creo que es una gran idea, él necesita ayuda y yo sé todo lo que necesito para poder ayudarlo y podré estar con él. Tal vez y recuerde algo con el tiempo.

-Tal vez. Entonces estás de acuerdo.

-Sí, solo quiero tener un tiempo a su lado.

Así que al día siguiente después de pasar a dejar a Nessie al preescolar, me dirigí a la casa Cullen, mi dulce Edward había sido dado de alta esta mañana así que cuando llegara él estaría ahí, estaba muy nerviosa, lo vería después de tanto tiempo, baje de mi auto con todo el miedo a flote, las manos me temblaban y me sudaban, sentía las piernas de gelatina y unas nauseas horribles.

Toque a la puerta y me abrió una Esme con una sonrisa para tranquilizarme.

-Pasa Bella, él está arriba.

-Sabe que…

-Sí, le platicamos en la mañana, no fue muy de su agrado pero acepto.

-Esme tal vez no es una buena idea.

-Sí lo es solo hay que darle tiempo para que se acople a la idea.

-Bien, entonces vamos-ella me guio hasta el cuarto que le habían preparado a Edward, tocamos y escuche su aterciopelada voz, lo que hizo que por mi cuerpo pasara una corriente eléctrica, erizándome el cuerpo, Edward tenía que estar en una silla de ruedas pues sus piernas estaban muy débiles y aun no podía moverse libremente pronto volvería a caminar-Edward, quiero presentarte a Isabella Swan, tu enfermera.

Él me miro de arriba abajo, no sonrió simplemente bufo molesto y no dijo nada. Se giro y siguió mirando por la ventana. Esme me miro apenada y yo solo asentí resignada, que podía esperar, ¿Qué me viera y se acordara de todo lo que pasamos juntos? No estamos en una película, no es una comedia romántica, eso no pasara.

Solté un suspiro mientras Esme salía y me dejaba con Edward a solas.

-Hola-dije intentando llamar su atención, él solo se giro y me miro sin decir nada-Quieres hacer algo en especial-dije intentando nuevamente que él me prestase atención, pero no lo conseguía, era frío y lejano y solo dios sabe lo mucho que me dolía eso.

-Mmmm y ya desayunaste-pregunte sentándome frente a él.

-No-dijo mirando la ventana, porque no me mira, solo una vez, necesito tu mirada es que no lo vez.

-¿Quieres que te traiga algo?-le dije con una sonrisa, mi mejor fachada debía parecer profesional.

-Es tu trabajo ¿no?-dijo enojado, eso me dolió él nunca me había tratado así él no era el mismo, no lo culpaba, debía estar frustrado por no poder levantarse de la silla, él siempre fue muy activo y ahora está ahí, aparte de que no pude recordar nada de su antigua vida, debía estar lleno de rabia por dentro.

-Sí ahora vengo.-fui a la concina, Esme estaba en su jardín, ese lugar era hermoso Nessie amaba esta casa por el amplio y bello jardín, tenía flores de todos los colores, había un enorme rosal, con las rosas más grandes y hermosas que había visto, y había un enorme árbol en el centro donde había un columpio que habían colocado para Nessie, aunque cada que se subía yo moría de miedo, ella aun era una bebé y para mí era difícil verla en lo alto, sentía que se caería. Busque algo para hacerle de desayunar, antes su desayuno favorito eran los panqueques, así que preparé algunos lo puse todo sobre una bandeja, lleve la miel y la mermelada, un poco de café y un poco de fruta picada.

Con mucho cuidado subí de regreso a su habitación, él seguía mirando por la ventana, cerré la puerta con el pie y me acerque a él.

-Aquí está el desayuno-le dije con una sonrisa colocando la charola sobre el escritorio, él simplemente me miro un segundo y giro la silla para acercarse al desayuno, yo lo deje tranquilo me senté en un sillón mirándolo comer, termino y lleve todo de regreso a la cocina, no tenía idea de cómo entablar una conversación con él, así que lo dejaba mientras pensaba, había un silencio en el cuarto que no me dejaba tranquila.

-¿Quieres ir afuera?-le pregunte, él me miro y solo asintió.

Los Cullen mandaron poner un elevador para que Edward pudiera moverse por la casa, así que me acerque a su silla para empujarla y poder subir al elevador pero no me espere que reaccionara tan mal.

-Puedo solo.-dijo enojado y alejándose de mí.

-Solo quería ayudar.

-Bueno pues no necesito tú ayuda.-"Tú ayuda" eso me dolió, solo agache la cabeza no quería que viera todo lo que me afectaban sus palabras. Así que seguí caminando detrás de él, fuimos rumbo al jardín y él se puso debajo del árbol. Yo me senté en el columpio mirándolo y yo me mecía.

Pasamos ahí casi una hora, él solo estaba en silencio, y yo no tenía idea de que hablar, así que me mantenía al margen de sus pensamientos.

Así pasaban los días, él me ignoraba excepto cuando yo le preguntaba algo y él siempre me respondía con algún tipo de sarcasmo o algo hiriente. Llegaba un punto en que quería salir corriendo y rendirme pero no podía, pero ese viernes al llegar a mi casa y ver a mi nena sentada en la sala viendo un viejo álbum familiar, en ese preciso momento tome mi decisión.

-¿Qué haces nena?-le pregunte acariciando sus bonitos y ondulados cabellos color cobrizo.

-Buco una foto de mi papi.

-Oh y para que quieres una foto de tu papá.

-Le haé un egalo.

-¿Un regalo? ¿Por qué le harás un regalo?

-Poque ya no quieo que este enojado conmigo.

-Tu papá no está enojado contigo nena ¿De qué hablas?

-Shí etá enojado comigo, po eso no quiee volve con nosotas.

-Nena eso no es verdad, él te ama.

-No ya no mi ama, poque yo soy mala y po eso se fue.-ella seguía dándole vueltas a las páginas de aquel álbum.

-Nena, ven aquí-le dije tendiéndole mi mano, aun daba tropezones al caminar y era adorable verla intentar levantarse. Se acerco hasta donde estaba yo y se subió al sillón a mi lado-Tu papi, ahora no puede estar con nosotros porque él está trabajando ya hemos hablado de esto.

-No mami, mi papi no si fue po tabajo mucho tempo así-dijo estirando sus manitas mostrándome que era bastante tiempo el que su papá no había estado con nosotros.

-Ven aquí mi niña-la senté en mi regazo abrazándola fuertemente-yo sé que tu papi lleva mucho tiempo fuera pero pronto volverá ya verás. No se fue porque estuviera enojado contigo tiene mucho trabajo pero pronto estará con nosotros de nuevo.

-Mi papi venda po nosotas.

-Sí mi amor tu papi vendrá por nosotras.

Se acabo mañana mismo podre en marcha un nuevo plan, haré que Edward vuelva a nosotras, él va a recordarnos, haré lo que tenga que hacer para que lo haga.


	4. ¿Un emanito?

**Bella Pov**

El lunes por la mañana me aliste y después de llevar a Nessie a la escuela me dirigí a la casa Cullen, preparé el desayuno para Edward y lo lleve hasta su habitación.

-Buenos días.-dije con una sonrisa enorme, él me miro y se giro hacía el desayuno de nuevo.

-Buenos días-dijo fríamente, se termino todo y lo lleve a la cocina, hoy tenía preparadas varias cosas.

-Bien Edward hoy tengo planeadas muchas cosas.

-¿Cosas? ¿Qué cosas?-pregunto mirándome como si estuviera loca.

-Llego el momento de que salgas de aquí, hace una semana que saliste del hospital y no has salido de tu casa desde entonces.

-No quiero hacerlo.

-Anda será divertido, podemos ir al centro al parque a donde quieras.

-Escuche Señorita Swan no tengo la menor idea quien soy y quiere que elija un lugar para salir.

-Bueno primero que nada deja de decirme Señorita Swan, llámame Bella y segundo, no crees que si salimos tal vez algún lugar te recuerde tu vieja vida, algo especial tal vez.

-Sí mi propia casa no me recuerda nada un lugar en el centro menos lo hará.

-Eso es porque no creciste en esta casa.

-Usted…-lo mire ceñuda-Bella no quiero ser grosero pero…

-Anda solo por hoy y si no te gusta haremos otra cosa si no quieres salir de nuevo entonces haremos algo en casa. Pero de algo estoy segura tú vas a recordar tu vieja vida así sea lo último que haga.

-No entiendo porque tienes tanto interés en que recuerde mi vida.

-Yo tengo mis razones ahora ¿vamos?

-Está bien pero solo por hoy.

-Solo por hoy.

Salimos de la casa y ya que su casa estaba cerca del centro decidimos ir caminando, llegamos a un parque, había una enorme área de juegos para los niños, Esme y mi mamá suelen traer a Nessie aquí, pero más alejado había un enorme prado lleno de flores alguna vez vinimos aquí a hacer un picnic con Nessie, solo nosotros tres. Esperaba y algo recordara lo que fuera.

-¿Te gusta?-le pregunte con una sonrisa mientras levantaba mis brazos para que admirara el gran espacio, él lo miro y se acerco al centro del lugar.

-Supongo-porque no sonríes.

-Y bien… te recuerda algo.

-No lo sé.-ah Edward porque siempre me confundes.

-No te entiendo.

-Siento que estuve aquí antes, pero no sé nada más.-sí algo bueno, él recordara sé que recordara.

-Bueno algo es algo ¿no?-le dije con una sonrisa sentándome a su lado.

-Eso creo.-Esto será difícil, él no quiere cooperar. Suspire y me deje caer en el pasto acostada.

-Sabes no entiendo tu actitud.

-¿Mi actitud? La loca aquí eres tú, me trajiste aquí para que "recordara" dime como demonios harás que recuerde si no sabes nada mí, eres solo una enfermera de paso, no es como que nos vayamos a hacer amigos o algo así-dijo enojado. Me sentí mal, quería decirle que yo no era solo una "Enfermera de paso" yo soy su esposa, dios quiero gritarle eso en la cara.

-Sé que alguna vez viniste aquí, le pregunte a tu madre.

-No deberías meterte en asuntos que no te incumben ¿ok? Solo estas aquí porque estoy en esta estúpida silla.

-Estoy aquí porque quiero ayudarte-le grite, debo calmarme pero no puedo, odio que me trate como una empleada y como sí él fuera un chico mimado y adinerado.

-¡No! Estas aquí porque te pagan por ello, no quieras venir aquí y hacer pasar por una Santa no creo en ello. Ahora si no te importa quiero volver mi casa.

Bien eso me molesto, me deprimió y me dejo descolocada, él nunca en su vida me había tratado así, él era un chico dulce y tierno, quería llorar de frustración pero no podía debía mostrarme profesional.

-Bien entonces vamos a casa.

….

A las cuatro de la tarde salía del "trabajo" para ir por mi nena, no me gustaba dejarla sola, ella estaba muy sensible por lo de Edward y si yo la dejaba sola se iba a sentir muy mal, así que me pasaba todas las tardes con ella. Mi pancita comenzaba a notarse, apenas era un bultito, debía decírselo a Nessie lo antes posible, así que decidí contárselo hoy mismo, nos sentamos en mi cama para ver una película de dibujos animados, "Enredados" mi nena amaba esa película, se reía y le gustaba cuando cantaban.

Apenas termino la película me arme de valor para contarle la verdad a Nessie.

-Hija, quiero contarte una cosa muy importante.

-¿Qué pasa mami?-dijo sentándose frente a mí.

-Bueno Nessie…vas a tener un hermanito.

-Un hemanito.

-Sí.

-None ta mi manito.

-Él está aquí-dije tomando su manita y colocándola en mi vientre.

-¡¿Te comite a mi manito?!-dijo mirándome asustada, yo le sonreí tiernamente, mi nena tenía mucha imaginación.

-No él está muy chiquito todavía y tiene que crecer aquí para que nazca fuerte.-le dije sonriendo y acariciando sus regordetas mejillas sonrojadas, ella me sonrió y luego gateo hasta mí, y se sentó en mi regazo y me abrazo por el cuello.

-Yo quelo mucho mi manito, mami.-dijo en mi oído.

-Yo los quiero a los dos, mucho, mucho.-le dije abrazándola fuertemente.

-Mami, ¿mi papi va a venil a vel a mi manito?

-Claro amor.

-¿Y lo va quelel mucho?

-Sí lo va a querer tanto como te quiere a ti.

-Mueno.-dice dándome un beso, luego se agacho y beso mi vientre yo sonreí y una lagrima recorrió mi mejilla-Te quelo manito-le dijo, y sonreí mirándola tiernamente.

-Estoy segura de que él también te quiere mucho amor.

Nos acostamos un rato y nos quedamos dormidas abrazadas, a la mañana siguiente tuvimos la misma rutina, pero ahora tenía que responder millones de preguntas de mi nena sobre su hermanito. Quería saber si era niño o niña, si podía jugar con él cuando naciera, si le iban a gustar los panqueques, si iba a ser bonito, cuál era su nombre, etc.

* * *

**Bueno aquí esta el capítulo, Nessie ya se entero que va a tener un hermanito :3 bueno les prometo que ya voy actualizar más seguido y bueno espero les este gustando. **


	5. El Experimento

_**Bella Pov**_

Cuando la deje en el kínder se encontró en la entrada con Lucas el hijo de Alice, él era su mejor amigo y se juntaban para jugar a veces, corrió hacía él y se fueron rumbo a su salón, cuando ya me iba me tope con Alice, ella se volvió una gran amiga.

-Hola Belli.

-Hola Alice-le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Cómo estás?-se refería a todo lo de Edward.

-Bien supongo. Solo algo estresada y cansada.

-Me enteré por Esme de tu embarazo felicidades.

-Gracias, aunque ahora no puedo disfrutarlo del todo.-le digo con nostalgia.

-Oh tranquila Belli, ya verás que todo se arregla-dijo mientras me abrazaba.

-Eso espero.-le dije y la abrace, luego nos despedimos pues cada quien tenía cosas que hacer, llegue a la casa Cullen y me encontré con Edward en la cocina junto a Esme.

-Hola Esme-le dije y le un beso en la mejilla, ella me sonrió.

-Hola Bella.

-Hola Edward-me acerque a él y le sonreí.

-Hola-dijo sin mirarme estaba desayunando.

-¿Cómo está Nessie?-me pregunto Esme, yo nunca había hablado de ella frente a Edward, no quería que preguntara por ella, nada, no sabía que contestaría, así que hice como si nada y le conteste a Esme.

-Está bien, ya está de mejor ánimo.

-Que bueno no me gusta verla tan deprimida, mi niña no es así.-ella hablaba con total naturalidad como sí Edward no estuviera aquí. Yo solo asentí.-Bueno Bella ¿quieres desayunar?

-No gracias ya desayune con Nessie.

-Bien entonces por lo menos acompáñame con una taza de té.

-Está bien.-le dije con una sonrisa. Nos sentamos en la mesa y ella comenzó la plática, Edward solo nos escuchaba o nos ignoraba tal vez.

-¿Y tú como estas? ¿Cómo está el bebé?

-Oh bueno…-mire de reojo a Edward, Esme solo me sonreía enserio esta mujer me quiere matar de vergüenza-ambos estamos bien. Gracias.

-Me alegro. ¿Ya le contaste a Nessie?

-Sí, ella está muy feliz, dice que quiere mucho a su hermanito.-lo conteste por inercia, ahora me arrepentía, gire mi rostro y él me miraba fijamente.

-Me alegro, ella es una niña muy dulce y sé que será una gran hermana mayor.

-Eso creo.

-Edward ¿te gustaría conocer a Nessie?-no pudo haber preguntado eso. La mire sorprendida.-Es una niña adorable, la amaras apenas la conozcas.

-Bueno…en realidad no sé de quién ese Nessie así que no sé si debería.

-Oh Nessie es la hija de Isabella.-soltó así sin más, yo tenía la boca abierta, la respiración agitada, él me miro a los ojos, buscando una respuesta, que quería que dijera, esto era una locura.

-Oh y yo ¿la conozco?-pregunto Edward a Esme.

-Sí claro, antes de tu accidente la querías mucho.-yo le gritaba con la mirada a Esme que cerrara la boca no podía seguir hablando de Nessie con Edward, ella no lo conocería, no ahora, no puedo imaginar a Nessie llorando porque su padre no la conoce, y la rechaza, no dejaré que mi hija sufra por nada ni nadie.

-Supongo que…

-Sí no quieres no tienes porque hacerlo. Esme no lo presiones.-le dije desesperada.

-Por mí no hay ningún problema. Quiero conocerla.-Claro con tal de llevarme la contraria.

-Lo ves Bella él quiere conocerla.

-Esme podemos hablar a solas-le dije entre dientes, estaba realmente molesta con ella ahora.

-Claro, en un momento volvemos Edward.-salimos al jardín y ella sonreía tranquilamente, la mire con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

-Me quieres explicar ¿Qué demonios estabas pensando? No pienso traer aquí a Nessie, ella es una niña no va a entender que su padre no la recuerde, no voy a dejar que mi bebé lloré porque su padre no la quiere o la rechace.

-Bella cálmate.

-¿Cómo me pides que me calme? Acabas de meterme en un embrollo enorme, ella no vendrá y es mi última palabra.

-Bella tal vez al ver a Nessie él puede recordar algo, ella es lo que él más quería aparte de a ti. Tal vez lo haga recordar. Solo piénsalo ¿sí?

-Esme eso es casi imposible, y no quiero traer a mi hija a un experimento.

-Solo piénsalo.

Ella regreso a la casa y yo me quede ahí mirando a la nada, grite de frustración y por fin volví adentro.

-Y bien ¿lo pensaste?

-Sí y por ahora mi respuesta sigue siendo que no. Esme es mi hija de la que estamos hablando no puedes pedirme que la use para un experimento. Lo siento pero por ahora no.

-Está bien lo acepto.

-Esme no quiero que pienses que nunca los dejaré volver a verse pero por ahora Edward está muy a la defensiva y ni siquiera me quiere ver a mí, yo puedo soportarlo porque sé por lo que está pasando pero Nessie no lo comprendería.

-Entiendo Bella, creo que tienes razón, hay que darle tiempo al tiempo.

-¿Dónde está Edward?

-Él salió al jardín cuando ibas entrando.

-Oh, bueno iré a buscarlo.

Salí y lo encontré debajo del árbol, le gustaba aquel lugar por alguna extraña razón.

-Hola-le dije con una sonrisa, él me miro y continúo en su mundo.

-Te puedo hacer una pregunta.

-Claro.

-¿Por qué no quieres que conozca a Nessie?

-No es que no quiera, es que no es el momento.

-Y ¿Cuándo será el momento?

-No lo sé.

Así nos quedamos mirando al cielo los dos.

-¿Qué clase de nombre es "Nessie"?-yo sonreí eso fue de la nada y me pareció tan gracioso.

-Es un apodo su verdadero nombre es Reneesme.

-Bueno es raro, pero bonito.-dijo mientras seguíamos mirando al cielo, yo pensaba en lo que podría estar pasando por su cabeza.

La tarde paso igual que las otras, por un momento pensé que las cosas cambiarían pero nada, seguimos igual, él todo el tiempo me responde mal y está enojado conmigo, yo suspiro y lo dejo pasar pero estoy llegando a mi limite.

Cada día era más difícil él era duro conmigo, no me daba descanso, me trataba horrible.

-Isabella quieres dejar de seguirme a todo lados puedo solo-dijo mientras iba rumbo al jardín, yo no quería dejarlo, sabía que podía hacerlo solo pero no quería estar lejos de él.

-Mi trabajo es estar contigo.

-No sé porque mis padres te contrataron en realidad, puedo cuidarme solo y tanto mi problema en las piernas como la falta de memoria se curaran por si solas.

-No es verdad, sabes que para el problema en tus piernas debes hacer terapia y lo de la memoria ninguno está seguro de que pasará-dije nostálgica, llegamos al jardín el lugar donde solíamos sentarnos a "charlar" la realidad es que siempre terminamos peleando por cualquier tontería.

-No quiero ninguna "terapia" ni nada por estilo, solo quiero recordar maldita sea.-dijo desesperado.

-Ya verás que pronto…

-¡NO! Sabes muy bien que bien puedo recordar o no, ¿Qué tal si ya no vuelvo a recordar? ¿Entonces que pasara? ¿Qué se supone que haré con mi vida entonces?-esos eran mis miedos, al parecer aun pensábamos igual, tenía una aberración a que él tarde o temprano recordaría pero eran reales sus palabras ¿Qué pasaría si él nunca lograba recordar?

-Edward hay que ser positivos. Tal vez no puedas manejar esa parte pero sí puedes tomar el tratamiento para volver a caminar.

-Dime Isabella para qué demonios quiero volver a caminar, no tengo nada que me motive a hacerlo, si tan solo pudiera recordar a una persona, solo una, eso me bastaría para poder seguir y me enfrentaría a todo por recordar al resto.

-A veces hay que aferrarse a algo que tal vez parezca imposible pero…

-A que me aferro entonces, no tengo nada.

-Tus padres, por ellos.

Él se quedo sumido en sus pensamientos, cada que se presionaba demasiado tenía esos arranques de pánico, debe ser difícil no saber nada de tu pasado, no tener ni idea de quién eres, pero no podía dejar que se rindiera no ahora. Mi pancita comenzaba a notarse, era casi nulo, pero si te fijabas bien se veía un bultito, y amaba a ese bultito con mi vida, al igual que a mi Nessie, ella ahora estaba más tranquila se distraía con la idea de tener un "emanito" ya quería jugar con él y prestarle todos sus juguetes, mi Edward estaría feliz con esto. Involuntariamente lleve mi mano a mi vientre, de pronto sentí la mirada de Edward sobre mí, me sonroje y él me miro aun más detenidamente.

-Bella ¿Quién es el padre de tu hija?

...

* * *

**Bueno espero les haya gustado el capítulo y bueno déjenme sus Reviews sobre la historia, si tienen dudas o algo no quedo claro, o sí les esta gustando o de plano voy muy mal lo que sea :) y esta semana actualizaré lo más que pueda. **

**Hasta el siguiente capítulo y bueno a las que no saben el trailer esta en el siguiente Link watch?v=eh3o1mi_NL8 **

**Y por último para comentarles también sobre una nueva historia en la que estoy trabajando y también aquí esta el Trailer watch?v=mhZVgE0_xso si les gusta pues díganme aun no comienzo a subirla pero quiero ver si es de su agrado y yo creo que la inicio el viernes si tiene aceptación y bueno ya me despido Buenas noches :3**


	6. Día madre e hija

**_Bella Pov_**

-Bella ¿Quién es el padre de tu hija?-no esa pregunta no, qué demonios puedo decir, lo mire asustada, él malinterpreto todo-Lo siento no quise…solo bueno ¿yo lo conozco? O más bien ¿lo conocía?-parece realmente interesado en mi vida.

-Bueno sí y no.

-No entiendo.

-Bueno no sé cómo explicar esto. Mira básicamente si lo conoces.

-Oh vaya y él y yo somos amigos o algo así.

-Sí diría yo que sí-dije irónicamente para mí-son bastante unidos.

-Oh. Ustedes están ¿casados?

-Sí-dios se me salió, porque cuando hablo con él no puedo detener el vomito verbal.

-Ya veo. Entonces tú ¿lo amas?

-Con mi vida.-dije con una sonrisa, él pareció no gustarle mi respuesta, pero no dijo nada.

Regresamos a la casa después de casi media hora en total silencio. Después de acompañar a Edward a su recamara y despedirme, baje rumbo a la cocina en busca de Esme para despedirme pues debía estar ya de camino a recoger a Nessie.

-Esme-la encontré preparando la comida supongo-ya me tengo que ir, voy tarde para recoger a Nessie.

-Claro adiós cariño y llévale esto de mi parte a mi dulce niña-dijo entregándome un muffin de chocolate casero, eran los favoritos de Nessie, al parecer no funciono el comer todo el chocolate que quería durante el embarazo.

-Claro yo se lo doy.

-Adiós.

-Adiós.

Salí de la casa y subí a mi auto, fui en busca de mi hija a la casa de mis padres, hoy Ross tenía visita con el médico tenía la sospecha de que podía estar embarazada así que se mando hacer análisis, en fin, así que mi madre se ofreció a ir a recoger a Nessie y mi padre que era el abuelo más consentidor del mundo, no se negó a que Nessie pasara la tarde con ellos, en su casa también tenían un área de juegos y un cuarto especialmente decorado para cuando Nessie se quedaba a dormir ahí, mi hija tenía en la palma de su mano a Charlie, me alegraba mucho ver el cambio de mi padre, era un hombre encantador y cariñoso, cada que nos veíamos me decía que me amaba y eso no podía hacerme más feliz, habíamos recuperado tiempo perdido, ahora éramos muy unidos.

En fin cuando llegue a la casa de mis padres mi nena estaba dormida y mi padre acababa de irse al trabajo, René había preparado pasta y me invito a comer, acepte solo porque no tenía ganas de llegar a casa y tener que preparar comida, no quería gastar el tiempo que tenía con mi hija en ese tipo de cosas. Comimos charlando y evitando tocar el tema de Edward, la verdad aunque quisiera no podía hablar de él, me dolía cada que recordaba su forma de tratarme, tan frío y distante.

A las 5 de la tarde mi nena y yo salimos de casa de mis padre, le pedí a mamá saludara a mi padre de mi parte, después de que mi nena despertó le entregue su muffin de parte de Esme y ella lo recibió con una sonrisa enorme, decidí pasar a la plaza, tenía que comprar algunas cosas para la casa, comida, suéteres para Nessie y algunas otras cosas.

En la plaza Nessie quiso ir a la juguetería, rodee los ojos, su padre la había mal acostumbrado, así que cada que veníamos al centro ella quería un juguete nuevo, sonreí y me dije ¿Por qué no?, así que entramos a la juguetería y compramos un enorme oso de peluche que rebasaba el tamaño y peso de mi hija, pero con todos los esfuerzos logro traerlo hasta donde yo estaba, se veía tan adorable cuando llego hasta mí, se veían sus piecitos solamente, y sus bracitos alrededor del cuerpo del oso, por un momento me vi tentada a comprar miles de cosas para mi bebé pero lo resistí, cuando comprara algo para este bebé, lo haría con Edward, sus primeros juguetes, su cuarto y su ropa, todo lo conseguiríamos juntos. Salimos de ahí y después de llevarlo al carro, seguimos con las compras, llevábamos frutas y verduras, leche, carnes frías, yogurt, jugos, helado, chocolate, mucho chocolate, y demás cosas, luego fuimos a dejar todo al carro, finalmente fuimos a comprar ropa para ambas, mi nena ama las compras, se probo miles de vestidos y con cada uno le tome una foto, se veía adorable con todos, compramos unos cuantos pants y suéteres, mallas para la escuela, y unos zapatos con luces que mi nena no quiso soltar, yo compre ropa de maternidad, la que había usado con Nessie ya no la tenía pues tanto Alice como Ross dijeron que era pasada de moda y no debía guardarla, no quise tirarla y la done a caridad, pero ahora no tenía nada.

Al día siguiente era sábado así que después de mis clases lleve a mi hija a pasear, quería pasar todo el tiempo posible a su lado, fuimos al parque donde mi nena se subió a todos los juegos del ahí, luego la lleve a la feria que acaba de ponerse cerca de nuestra casa por las fechas, la navidad se estaba acercando, nos subimos a la rueda de la fortuna, a las tazas, y muchos otros juegos, después comimos un hot-dog cada una bueno yo me comí 2 en realidad, ahora temía que se fuera a enfermar porque comió muchos dulces, pero hoy quería consentirla, luego de la increíble tarde que pasamos juntas regresamos a casa y mi nena cayo rendida a la cama, yo tome un baño y me fui a dormir también, todas las noches dormía con alguna de las playeras de Edward, era mi forma de recordarlo, de sentirlo cerca de mí, sin duda cada día era más difícil, verlo tan lejano y frió me lastimaba pero que podía esperar si él no me conoce, hay días en que pienso que lo nuestro no es estar juntos, todo está en nuestra contra, primero nuestro amor debía ser un secreto, luego nos enfrentamos a la posibilidad de que nos separaran, la de perder a nuestra hija y ahora que creíamos haber superado cada obstáculo todo se desmoronaba así nada más, la felicidad cada día está más lejos de mi alcance, me siento perdida sin él, y tengo un miedo terrible a que se enamore de alguien más, que nunca volvamos a estar juntos, tengo miedo de perderlo para siempre.


	7. Una hoja en blanco

_**Edward Pov**_

Desde que desperté mi vida fue una hoja en blanco, no recordaba nada, todo se fue. Todas las noches desde entonces soñaba con unos hermosos ojos color chocolate, quería recordar a la dueña de aquellas bellezas pero no podía, solo sentía que mi corazón necesitaba recordarla, cuando desperté me presentaron a mis padres, un poco irónico, pero aparte de esas dos personas no conocía a nadie más, me sentía frustrado, estaba postrado en una maldita silla, sabía que podría volver a caminar pero aun así el sentimiento de enojo no se iba, quería irme del hospital lo antes posible.

Cuando mis padres me dijeron que tendría una enfermera me frustre aun más, no era un inútil, no necesitaba a nadie detrás de mí, pero que más podía hacer. Al día siguiente mi madre llego acompañada de la enfermera, gire a verla decidido a ver una mujer vestida como las enfermeras del hospital, una mujer amargada o algo así, pero apenas la vi nada más pudo entrar en mi sistema, era hermosa, perfecta, parecía un ángel, ella me miraba con algo de nostalgia podía notarlo en sus ojos, esos ojos yo los conocía, parecían los de mis sueños, pero no podía ser, ella no me conocía ¿o sí?

Cuando me hablo por primera vez no pude evitar ser cortante con ella, cuando salió del cuarto a preparar el desayuno me sentí estúpido por tratarla así, ella no tenía la culpa de que yo estuviera así, aun así no podía, por más que trataba que mi mal genio no se interpusiera no lo lograba, pero una mañana de viernes ella llego tarde a casa, debo admitir que me sentía ansioso de no verla llegar, pero cuando entro pude respirar tranquilo, ella tomo asiento en la mesa cuando mi madre la invito a tomar un té, intentaba no ser metiche pero no pude evitar escuchar la conversación, fue algo que sencillamente no soportaba y me rebasaba, por alguna razón me sentía peor que nunca cuando la escuche hablar de su familia.

-Hola Esme-la escuche llegar y saludar a mi madre, se veía muy linda hoy, como el resto de los días.

-Hola Bella.-respondió mi madre con una sonrisa

-Hola Edward-se acerco a mí, yo quería levantarme y saludarla con un beso…no eso no, no puedo, no debo.

-Hola-dije, intentado sonar distante, no quería que notara que su presencia me alteraba.

-¿Cómo está Nessie?-pregunto mi madre, Bella parecía nerviosa ante la pregunta, y entonces si llamaron mi atención ¿Quién era Nessie? ¿Qué clase de nombre era ese?

-Está bien, ya está de mejor ánimo.-dijo sonriendo levemente, ahora tenía que saber más sobre "Nessie" quien era esa persona, ¿Por qué estaba mal?

-Que bueno no me gusta verla tan deprimida, mi niña no es así.-dijo Esme sonriendo tiernamente, Bella parecía bastante nerviosa e incómoda con esta conversación, al parecer Nessie era una niña, no me gustaba escuchar que ella estaba deprimida, sentía algo raro dentro de mí-Bueno Bella ¿quieres desayunar?

-No gracias ya desayune con Nessie.

-Bien entonces por lo menos acompáñame con una taza de té.

-Está bien.-yo escuchaba la plática pero no me metía para nada, no quería que se dieran cuenta de ello.

-¿Y tú como estas? ¿Cómo está el bebé?-¿bebé? ¿Cuál bebé? Bella no tenía un bebé, instintivamente lleve mi mirada al estomago de Bella, no veía algo raro.

-Oh bueno…-Bella me miro por encima del hombro, enserio no le gustaba esta plática, pero mi madre parecía muy tranquila, yo solo quería saber de que bebé hablaban-ambos estamos bien. Gracias.

-Me alegro. ¿Ya le contaste a Nessie?-Quienes son ellos, de quien es el bebé, donde están.

-Sí, ella está muy feliz, dice que quiere mucho a su hermanito.-la mire fijamente ante aquella respuesta, no podía con la curiosidad.

-Me alegro, ella es una niña muy dulce y sé que será una gran hermana mayor.- ¿Será?

-Eso creo.

-Edward ¿te gustaría conocer a Nessie?-Como saber si quiero conocerla, no sé nada sobre Nessie-Es una niña adorable, la amaras apenas la conozcas.

-Bueno…en realidad no sé de quién ese Nessie así que no sé si debería.

-Oh Nessie es la hija de Isabella.-mis ojos se abrieron de por la sorpresa, ¿una hija? Bella tiene una hija, y si el bebé será el hermano menor eso quiere decir que ¿Bella está embarazada? Quería una respuesta pero no sabía a qué.

-Oh y yo ¿la conozco?-pregunte a Esme, aunque eso era lo de menos.

-Sí claro, antes de tu accidente la querías mucho.-estaba muy confundido, yo de una extraña manera me daba cuenta que Bella me interesaba más que como una simple amiga y luego me entero que ella tiene una familia, con un bebé en camino.

-Supongo que…-no sabía que decir, yo quería a Bella, enserio la quería, pero no podía creer que ella tuviera a alguien más en su vida, eso me dolía horrible.

-Sí no quieres no tienes porque hacerlo. Esme no lo presiones.- ¿Por qué no quiera que la conozca? Eso me llamo la atención así que ahora quería conocerla.

-Por mí no hay ningún problema. Quiero conocerla.-Me miro alterada y luego a mi madre.

-Lo ves Bella él quiere conocerla.

-Esme podemos hablar a solas-dijo entre dientes, estaba enojada ahora y yo aun más, si es que yo conocía a su hija, debía haberla conocido desde antes a Bella pero entonces ella era ¿mi amiga? ¿La novia de un amigo? y si era así porque la deje hacer una familia, porque nunca luche por ella, o acaso ella lo eligió a él…

-Claro, en un momento volvemos Edward.-salieron al jardín mientras yo me quede ahí perdido en mis pensamientos.

¿Ella sería feliz? ¿Lo amaría? ¿Por qué no luche por ella? Es que antes fui un completo imbécil, esa era la realidad, no podía creer que antes de esto yo no hubiera notado lo hermosa y perfecta que es Isabella, y ahora que ya perdí cualquier oportunidad es que me vengo a dar cuenta que me tiene completamente loco, su sonrisa tiene un encanto adorable, lo único que no puedo soportar es que sus ojitos siempre tienen una huella de tristeza, ¿Qué le había pasado? Sabía que algo me estaban ocultando pero ¿Qué? Solo quiero quitar esa tristeza de sus ojitos, no quiero que este así, quiero verla feliz. Cuando Bella iba entrando a la casa yo decidí salir al jardín, aun tenía mucho en la mente y realmente odiaba que ella siempre fuera testigo de mis arranques de rabia, cuando la vi salir de la casa y dirigirse hacia mí decidí que no dejaría que mis estúpidos enojos y rabietas me alejaran más de ella, sabía que tal vez no tenía ni una sola oportunidad con ella, pero por lo menos podía ser su amigo, tal vez antes lo fuimos.

-Hola-me dijo con una sonrisa, la mire y tuve que desviar la mirada pues no soportaba ver sus ojos tan tristes.

-Te puedo hacer una pregunta.-dije mirando aun al cielo, por alguna razón justo debajo del árbol enorme que había en el centro de la casa, me sentía conectado con algo o alguien, sentía que estaba en mi hogar, en especial si mi bella castaña me acompañaba

-Claro.-respondió sonriendo y volteando a verme.

-¿Por qué no quieres que conozca a Nessie?-eso me estaba matando, en realidad ahora quería conocerla.

-No es que no quiera, es que no es el momento.- ¿Por qué no es el momento? ¿Qué hay de malo en que la conozca ahora?

-Y ¿Cuándo será el momento?-pregunte realmente interesado, pocas veces teníamos una plática así, sin problemas ni pleitos.

-No lo sé.

Así nos quedamos mirando al cielo los dos.

-¿Qué clase de nombre es "Nessie"?-fue una pregunta que salió sin ser pensada solo salió, y a ella le causo una sonrisa hermosa.

-Es un apodo, su verdadero nombre es Reneesme.-respondió. Vaya es un hermoso nombre, me gusta.

-Bueno es raro, pero bonito.-mire al cielo, sentí como ella inspeccionaba mi rostro, mi perfil pero no quería voltear, pensar en su hija me hacía recordar que ella era de alguien más, que con otra persona estaba haciendo su vida y me dolía, cada que intentaba guardar mis comentarios y no lo lograba ella estaba cerca y era la única que escuchaba mis gritos. Odiaba hacerla sentir así, ella es dulce y tierna conmigo, no merece esto.


End file.
